


A night in

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: After winning the daily match, Elliott skips out on the afterparty to spend time with his fiancé.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A night in

"Good match, shooters, that was on point!" Anita grins, throwing up a hand as the announcer above declares them the champions for this match. Wattson claps, looking gleeful, and well, Mirage feels pretty damn proud too. He blows a kiss at a nearby camera drone for good measure, flicking his hair out of his face with a practiced movement. "Looks like the rest are buying drinks tonight, huh? No harm in that."

"Bon boulot, mes amis! I look forward to the celebrations!" Natalie giggles, watching as the dropship was signaled to their location the second the cameras stopped rolling. The higher ups were nothing if not efficient. 

"Uh, yeah, about that."

"Oh come on, Witt. You chickening out on us?" Bangalore huffs, making him laugh anxiously, shrugging.

"I've already got plans tonight, I'm a busy guy. Octavio and I are-"

"Bumping uglies? Uh-huh, sure, spare us the details." 

Wattson covers a hand over her mouth, laughing quietly. Elliott splutters.

"I- What? No, we're just… Spending the night together!" 

"For some reason I'm not convinced. Be safe kids, use protection."

  
  
  


"Hey, hold still." Elliott moans, squeezing Octavio's hand. "Seriously, stop squirming." 

"Sorry, amor, you know I can't stay still for long. Just hurry it up, I'm impatient." 

"I want it to be perfect, just… Wait a minute."

The runner huffs, rolling his eyes as he adjusts his hips, earning a glare from his fiancé. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm done now, seriously just… Keep going." 

"Mhm, shh, let me concentrate." Elliott mumbles, biting the tip of his tongue as he focused on the task at hand. He drags the brush across Octavio's nails, smoothly covering every inch with colour. He tries to keep his hands from shaking, humming until the smooth line is complete. "There we go." 

"Sweeeet!" Octavio grins, pushing himself in close to press his lips to Mirage's cheek. "Muchas gracias, carino." 

He inspects his nails, grinning at the yellow nail polish that covered them, not a spot missed or mispainted against his skin. "These look awesome!"

"Of course they do, because I did them. Master salon tech, Elliott Witt, at your service. And, with any luck, that should stop you from biting your nails too, hopefully." He shoots a pointed glance at the runner, raising a brow, and receives a sheepish smile in response.

"Okay, what's next, expert beauty guru?" Octavio laughs, bumping the man with his shoulder playfully, keeping his hands in front of him to avoid smudging his nail polish.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a face mask, really relax." 

"Oh, okay, si. Let's go!" 

"Hold on, which one do you want?" Elliott asks, holding up two packets. Octavio hums as he reads the ingredients, shrugging. 

"I dunno, just pick which one you want and I'll have the other one." 

"Oh, sure. I'll apply yours first."

"Apply? I thought it was a mask?"

"It's … more like a cream, kind of." The trickster opens the packet, gathering up the gel with a brush as he explains, showing it to the man in front of him. "Now hold still." 

Elliott smooths the face mask over Octavio's skin, trying his best to make it even and steering clear of the runner's hairline as he did so. 

"Oh, I'm gonna look so hot after this." Octavio grins, making Elliott laugh.

"Baby, if you get any hotter we're all in serious trouble." 

"Ah, you know how to rub my ego the right way, amor. But then again, that's not the only thing you know how to ru-"

"Tavi, stay still." Elliott huffs, face darkened from the blush that dusted his cheeks. 

Elliott takes a moment to admire his own green painted nails as he applies his own face mask formula to the brush, unable to stop the grin that broke out over his features. Sure, it wasn't nearly as neat as the yellow he had painted onto his fiance's nails, the paint had gotten onto his skin in some places, but it was the thought that counted. Octavio had actually tried his best to sit still and do it properly, and that was sweet. Broken out of his thoughts by said man leaning over him to grab the remote, Elliott begins to apply his face mask. 

"Hey, amor, that new movie you wanted to see is out!" Octavio exclaims, putting it on without a second thought, and Elliott smiles. He remembered talking about it to the runner, and Octavio had admitted it didn't really sound like his thing, but would still watch it anyways. And he clearly hadn't forgotten. Setting the packaging and the brush down off to the side, Elliott curls up into the side of his lover, feeling an arm come down securely over him as he lets out a satisfied sigh. 

Octavio reaches for his phone, turning for a second to see Elliott engrossed in the movie, eyes sparkling with interest, and inputs the unlocking pattern. Clicking on an app, he scrolls down until he finds what he needs, and turns off his phone again, kissing at the man's temple.

"This is so weird, it's like my skin is hardening." Octavio prods at his own cheek in awe. 

"That means it's done. Now, peel it off." Elliott grins, sitting up and expertly finding the edge of the mask to begin peeling. Octavio watches his partner, uncertain for a moment, before he reaches up to do the same thing. He finds a loose edge, pulls and-

"Hijo de- Ow!" Octavio yelps, withdrawing his hand. Elliott looks at him, having already removed half of his. 

"Oh come on. Tavi, baby, you can  _ not _ be serious." 

"How do you deal with these things, I think it's stuck on my facial hair!" The runner whines, making Elliott snort.

"Baby, you don't  _ have _ facial hair." 

"I do! … A little…" Octavio pouts, looking up at his partner. "Elliott, c'mon, give me a hand here." He whines, making the trickster huff.

"It's not going to hurt any less if I do it." He insists, but gives in when he sees those puppy dog eyes he loves so much. "Okay, c'mere." 

He finds the edge of the face mask and begins to tug gently, making Octavio whine, but he doesn't pull away, and so Elliott continues. Slowly, he manages to remove the mask, stopping more often around his nose where things were sensitive. "There, all done."

"Thank you, cariño!" Octavio grins, interlocking their hands together and admiring the colours on their nails. 

"Of course, but don't forget your lip balm." Elliott laughs, applying a generous amount to his lips, slow and thorough. He then slips the chapstick back into his pocket, making Octavio tilt his head in confusion. It's then Elliott leans in, pressing his lips to Octavio's with a hum, a hand coming up to curl under his jaw. Octavio stiffens for a moment, and then licks experimentally at the trickster's mouth, easing into the kiss with a groan. Elliott's lips were always soft and plush, compared to his own rather chapped ones, but the man never seemed to mind. Eagerly, his hands move to Elliott's hips, pulling him in close until he's moving to straddle Octavio's lap, and the movie is forgotten as the pair deepened the kiss. 

"What flavour you think that is, huh?" Elliott asks huskily, pulling away for air, eyes half lidded and apparently, pretty worked up if his stuttering hips were anything to go by. 

"Hmm, I don't know, amor, I think I'll have to go in for another taste to be sure." Octavio grins, pulling the man back in with a hand tangled in his curls, and kissing him again. Elliott's moan against his mouth has Octavio nipping at his lips, smoothing his fingers up underneath the man's shirt to feel the warm, smooth skin there. Elliott had been getting back into shape again, for the games, and Octavio had never been so sad. He loved his fiancé however he was, but the pudge around his stomach was just adorable. 

' _ All the more reason to stick around for the long run, getting to see my man looking that good every day. _ ' He thinks to himself, and Elliott huffs, licking into his mouth.

"Stop thinking and kiss me harder." 

"Yessir." Octavio chuckles, rolling his hips up against his lover's which earned him a moan into his mouth. His fingers leave Elliott's hair, instead using both hands to push the material of his shirt up as far as it would go, squeezing the man's pecs appreciatively. "Damn, amor, you look so good." He groans, separating from his lips to trail kisses down his neck to reach his chest. Octavio wastes no time before latching onto one of Elliott's nipples, flicking over it with his tongue, the piercing only amplifying the feeling. He toys with the other one between his fingers, pinching and flicking with fervour until Elliott is gasping and whining, grinding down onto his lap. "I bet you taste even better, huh?" He grins, sliding a hand down to cup at the growing bulge in his lover's sweatpants. 

Until they're interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, move amor!" Octavio jumps, patting at Elliott's thigh, who shoots him a confused glance, but does so. 

"Tav, what-" before he can finish, Octavio is jogging out the room, leaving him high and dry. 

When he returns, he's carrying a takeout bag. "Oh baby, you didn't." 

"I remember you saying this morning that you were craving, so…" Octavio grins sheepishly, opening the bag to hand his fiancé the food carton. 

"You're the fuckin' best, sugar." Elliott smiles, pulling the man down by his shirt to kiss him. Before he relents his grip, however, he leans in close to the man's ear, hot breath tickling the skin. "Though after this, you have some making up to do." 

Octavio raises a brow, confused for a second. 

"Oh?" before he twigs, eyes falling to the tent in his lover's sweatpants. "Oh! Why, it would be my pleasure, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to like and comment if you enjoy my work!


End file.
